


6 Things Tony Wanted to Tell Steve

by carolinka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony waits, Steve’s shield just a few meters away, shivering as the cold finds its way into the suit and thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Things Tony Wanted to Tell Steve

1\. It didn’t occur to me until now that you really had the nerve to lecture me on keeping secrets when you didn’t even tell me about my parents’ death. And I know, I fucking know there is no point in screaming this on top of my lungs because there is almost no one that’ll hear me, Tony Stark over Captain America. Though, I know Rhodey will. He always does. You should ask him what it means to be a friend Steve, you might even catch something.

2\. I can forgive you for everything you’ve done to me. It’s a disgrace of me and Rhodey would slap the shit out of me if he ever heard me even thinking this but you know what? I can’t and won’t ever forgive you for what you did to Rhodey? Oh don’t give me those eyes, sweetheart. I can’t let you get away with this too.

3\. You’ve always known where to jab at, where to stab. You knew what would make me bleed the most. Is it because I’m so much like my father? Or is it because you knew him well enough to know that I’d never be like him? I know this one thing though, you knew me a little too much but you didn’t know the most important things. That I have a heart. Pepper proved it.

4\. What made you believe that a piece of your past was more important than the protection of  _billions_ of people, Cap? I don’t think this is the hero I grew up with.

5\. I love you. I love you so fucking much but I really don’t want to. I loved you as a kid even though you were actually the reason my father never showed me affection, because he was too busy looking for you. Goddamn it Steve, I should’ve known but I was too busy thinking you were the hero that would kidnap my mom and I from the house and give me a lab. I should’ve known you were just a fairytale. I should’ve known you would see me only as a man in a suit. I should’ve known you wouldn’t see past the façade and the layers. You wouldn’t know about the ones who betrayed me because you never bothered to ask me why I always drank, why I always carried tears in my eyes. You never even wondered what was my biggest fear in this fucking world. You will never know that looking into your eyes and not seeing anything back is my biggest fear, that I even prefer the hate, even the ignorance. It’s not like I ever got anything more than that.

6\. Maybe it is time to say goodbye.


End file.
